


Norman and the King of Belgium

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-26
Updated: 2006-03-26
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Is Daniel related to the King of Belgium?





	Norman and the King of Belgium

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

"No, Jack! You do it like this."

Frowning, Jack watched Norman rig the bait and drop the fishing line into the dark water beneath the boat. As the men waited for a bite they shared the steaming hot tea from Norman's thermos. The boat bobbed gently on the water as Jack surveyed the other boats in the marina. He liked fishing with Norman but always wondered why he never actually took the boat out. It was always tied up against the furthest pontoon inside the protected waters of the marina. Jack figured that the boat was probably not sea worthy enough, either that or Norman couldn't be bothered to slip the mooring and sail it.

"Hi, Norman! How are you?"

The two men looked up to see a tall man standing on the dock smiling at them.

"How do, King," Norman replied, standing to reach up and shake the other man's hand. "He's the King of Belgium," Norman said to Jack by way of introduction.

Jack choked on his tea, not quite sure if Norman was joking or not.

"We got talking the other day about boats and fishing," Norman smiled. "Wanna come aboard, mate?"

The smartly dressed man stepped lightly onto the deck of Norman's boat and settled down beside Jack, who discovered in a few minutes of talking to him that he was indeed the King of Belgium.

The three men talked for a long while about fishing and boats. Although Jack caught nothing at all, he did rather like the King of Belgium. He liked the man's open face, his short brown hair, and those amazing blue eyes. He was also tall and very well built, the muscles of his arms, chest, and abdomen straining at the cotton of the crisp white shirt. Jack would have liked a look at his ass but the guy was sitting down.

A short squat man appeared at the dockside. He was dressed in a dark suit and wore very shiny shoes. Jack thought he looked rather out of place amongst the flotsam and jetsam of the marina.

"Your Royal Highness? It is time to leave, sir." The flunky bowed as the King of Belgium stood to leave.

"Norman? Would you and your friend like to join me for drinks and a little supper later on?"

Jack glanced at Norman quickly, hoping he would accept the royal invitation.

"Well, I don't know," replied Norman, scratching the beard stubble on his chin.

"C'mon Norm," hissed Jack, praying that his friend would cave in and agree. He really liked the Belgian and he hoped the guy might like him.

"Sorry, King, I can't tonight. I'm having tea with my daughter. Maybe another time?"

"Perhaps you would like to join me then, Jack?" "I would love to," replied Jack, trying not to sound as excited as he felt.

"Mine is the yacht over there," the King explained, pointing to a very large, very white, and very impressive ocean going vessel on the other side of the marina.

* * *

Later that evening, Jack stood on the dock staring up the walkway to the royal Belgian yacht, pulling nervously at his collar and tie. He began to wonder why he had accepted this supper invitation. Having to dress up and be on his best behaviour was not his idea of a good night out but he was here now so he might as well make the best of it.

"Ah, you're here," the King of Belgium smiled, shaking Jack's hand Jack felt a bolt of electricity rush through his body at the mere touch of the man. He was younger than Jack and extremely attractive. Jack knew he was going to like this man, a lot.

Looking around the stateroom, the opulent environment in which the King of Belgium lived more than impressed Jack by how sensual the surroundings were. Jack's feet were resting on the thickest rug he had ever seen. A sudden desire to kick off his shoes and socks was almost impossible to suppress but he wasn't sure about royal etiquette on running barefoot. The walls were dark mahogany panelling that went half way up; the other half was covered by silk brocade in rich colours of the fall. The slight smell of sandalwood incense completed the atmosphere. More interesting though was the fact that Jack seemed to be the only person there besides the King.

"What would you like to drink?" the King asked, his voice soft and seductive.

Jack thought that the question about what he liked to drink had overtones that had nothing to do with alcoholic beverages.

"Sure, a Jack Daniels would be good."

A bartender poured the drinks and offered Jack's on a silver platter. Taking the drink, Jack knew he should feel like a fish out of water but somehow he didn't. The King of Belgium sat down and patted the large leather sofa, indicating that Jack should sit next to him. Jack took his seat and wondered if the heating on the yacht might be turned up a little too high.

"Why don't we relax," the King suggested, loosening his collar and tie and, leaning forward, slipping off his suit jacket. He also unfastened the top three buttons on his shirt and pulled it open to show off his muscled chest.

Jack swallowed and thought the man was rather forward, even for the King of Belgium. Norman hadn't warned him about the man, about just how overtly flirtatious he was, but then why would Norman know that? Norman was, after all, in his early sixties, short and fat, not quite the kind of fodder that the King would go for Jack mused, wondering whether he should just strip right now.

"It's a little warm in here, Jack. Don't you want to take off your clothes?" the King of Belgium asked nonchalantly.

Jack's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as the King stood up and started to undress right in front of him. Mesmerised, Jack watched as the younger man peeled off his clothes an item at a time. The bartender dimmed the lights and made a quick exit. Not knowing which situation left him more speechless, the King of Belgium stripping in front of him or that fact that he'd started doing that while the bartender was still in the room, Jack wasn't sure but he continued to watch.

The well-built lithe royal let his clothes drop onto the floor, pooling around his feet. He was sporting a nipple ring and Jack gasped at the erotic image the other man was presenting to him. The King of Belgium grasped Jack's wrist and pulled him to his feet. Taking his hand, the King ran Jack's palm across the royal chest as he felt his arousal race through his groin.

"Suck it, Jack. You know you want to," the younger man breathed huskily and snaking his hand around Jack's head, bending it so that the older man's lips were in contact with his nipple and the gold ring attached to it.

Jack was momentarily stunned by the forwardness of the request but then thought that the King was probably used to having his slightest whims and desires fulfilled and who was he to change that, and speaking of desires....

Jack placed both his hands on the King of Belgium's chest and let out a hot breath across the nipple in question. The King gasped with pleasure as Jack took the nipple between his finger and thumb and squeezed gently, lapping at the dark nub and sucking the ring into his mouth. The King moaned softly as he carded his long elegant fingers through Jack's hair, moving away slightly to increase the pull on the nipple ring. The jewel tickled and stimulated Jack's tongue as he continued his caress.

Jack's other hand moved to the King's second nipple of its own accord, pinching and pulling in synchronous motion. The King's breaths were now forming in short, almost pained, gasps.

After a few moments the King detached Jack's mouth and hands from his nipples and straightened him. Taking his face gently in his hands the he brushed his lips across Jack's lightly and seductively, next drawing the tip of his tongue slowly across the older man's mouth and pushing against him, encouraging him to part his lips and give the King of Belgium access to penetrate, tracing the circles and the spirals on his skin as he proceeded.

As Sting's version of Windmills of Your Mind played quietly in the background, the King of Belgium started to divest Jack of his clothes. Roaming his royal hands over Jack's heated flesh, the King reached between them, stroking and teasing his engorged cock. Jack gasped loudly as his body vibrated with pleasure.

"Oh god," he moaned. "Pull on my balls, make me feel you," Jack croaked, pushing his hips forward and arching his back.

The King of Belgium palmed Jack's balls with his other hand, massaging and constricting his testicles gently. His nimble fingers moved and played with and around the velvety sac, kneading and teasing, pressing on the perineum and getting closer and closer to his asshole. Suddenly he felt one finger enter him dry and he almost came then and there. "Fuck!" Jack exclaimed, his knees ready to fold beneath him. Smiling, the King pulled Jack's cock, his movements fast and hard. Jack sucked in a breath feeling his orgasm build.

"Jack? Jack!"

"Huh? Wha...?"

"You've been asleep for hours. You've probably missed catching every fish in the pond by now."

Jack lifted his eyelids and stared at Daniel, his mind still fuzzy with sleep.

"You okay?" asked Daniel, removing the open magazine from Jack's lap and glancing at the page Jack must have been reading when he fell asleep. It was an article about someone's new ocean going yacht. "Hey, what have you been dreaming about?" asked Daniel, admiring the bulge in Jack's sweats.

"Not sure really. It was weird."

"Don't worry about the dream now, I think we need to do something about that," Daniel laughed, leaning in to kiss Jack full on the lips and brushing his fingertips against his lover's erection.

Moaning, Jack kissed Daniel in return and capturing the younger man's hand, placed it on his groin.

"Danny?"

"Hmmm?"

"I know you said your grandfather's Dutch but are you related to the King of Belgium by any chance?"


End file.
